


Phantom Echoes

by rainingWolf



Series: Kuroweek 2k17 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Haggar - Freeform, Plot Twists, Romance, Suspense, my poor man child, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingWolf/pseuds/rainingWolf
Summary: "Finally awake?"Shiro blinked, not noticing an equally pleased smile crawling on his face, before reaching out to grab the woman back into bed despite her giggling protests. He didn't mention how odd his right arm felt wrapped around her waist as she rolled on top of him and kissed him on the nose. Her fingers breezed a line across his nose and Allura looked confused for a second before the expression disappeared.// for #kuroweek2k17. Day 5- Nightmares.





	Phantom Echoes

For #kuroweek2k17. Day 5- Nightmares.

* * *

 

He blinked, turned around in his bed, and Allura was there, sitting at the vanity with her hair down like ivy creeping along a garden wall. He just stared at her back as she stretched, hair rippling as if it knew his desires; her shoulders relaxed as she exhaled. The ring on her finger gleamed for a second before it dropped out of sight when she turned around with a smile.

"Finally awake?"

Shiro blinked, not noticing an equally pleased smile crawling on his face, before reaching out to grab the woman back into bed despite her giggling protests. He didn't mention how odd his right arm felt wrapped around her waist as she rolled on top of him and kissed him on the nose. Her fingers breezed a line across his nose and Allura looked confused for a second before the expression disappeared.

"What? I got something on me?" His right hand came up to trace the same phantom line Allura had just made. All he felt was smooth skin until Allura pulled his hand away and intertwined their fingers.

"No. Just your stupid face as usual," she teased and her growing smile twisted something inside him. He flipped her over in an attempt to reverse their positions but he overestimated and they both fell off the bed in laughter.

The light from the ceiling flashed off the mirror as they tumbled together; Shiro imagined for a second that he saw something in the reflection before he blinked and Allura's hair covered his view as she finally got up, pulling him along.

"Now let's get out of bed before the rest of the team comes looking for us now, shall we?"

When he finally looked at the mirror again, all he saw was his own reflection- a young Japanese man with black hair. Something about the image made him uncomfortable and he resisted the sudden urge to cover the mirror up. Instead, he put a hand on the mirror as if trying to see something beyond the pane of glass.

Unbeknownst to him, Haggar put her own hand up where Shiro's hand would have been upon the glass window overlooking Shiro strapped to a bed and smiled as a glowing liquid slid into his IV. On a monitor nearby, the simulation of Shiro and Allura's life played out before her.

As the Black Paladin shook with labored breath before stilling, she cooed and gestured for someone to wipe his sweat away. She leaned closer, her breath fogging up the dividing glass, as the monitor now showed Shiro laughing about something Allura had said.

He looked happy, content, and Haggar could only laugh as she whispered into the intercom, "Now tell me, all your secrets."

**Author's Note:**

> \- Honestly this was a really hard one for me to write. I couldn't even think of an idea to go with this until my friend gave me an idea. So thanks, friend!
> 
> \- Hopefully y'all can see how the prompt, Nightmares, fit into this despite Shiro having a dream about the ideal and perfect life he could have.
> 
> \- Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> \- Enjoy!


End file.
